La Nature De Mes Sentiments
by Miss Acacia
Summary: Quand Luffy découvre ses sentiments pour sa jolie navigatrice par le moyen le plus absurde qui soit, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Attention, spoils ! Fic inspirée de "Rêve ou Réalité" de Clow. A subi une légère modification.


Salut tout le monde ! Alors que je me promenais, par cette magnifique jounée ensoleillée, dans ce magnifique site, je suis retombée, par enchantement, sur l'une des fics de Clow sensei, intitulée "rêve ou réalité". Et en relisant ma review, je me suis rendue compte à quel point je pouvais petre méchante mesquine. Envoyer un avis pareil pour une aussi jolie fic, franchement, y a que moi pour faire des idioties pareilles. Gomen, sensei.

Enfin bref, ce que je voulais surtout expliquer, c'est qu'après avoir relu cette petite histoire, au milieu de la journée, l'idée de cette fic m'est venue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

Cette fic est en quelque sorte un POV Luffy

Et j'espère aussi que je n'ai pas fait trop d'OOC :s

* * *

**_La Nature De Mes Sentiments_**

Il faisait nuit sur cette petite île estivale où les Mugiwaras avaient trouvé un motel pour passer les trois jours nécessaires au chargement du log pose. Tous avaient opté pour une petite suite composée d'un grand lit, trois lits superposés, et d'un salon ou il y avait quatre grands sofas, car ils voulaient plus que tout rester le plus longtemps ensemble, eux qui avaient été séparés pendant plus d'un mois. Il fut alors convenu – par Sanji- que les deux ladies dormiraient dans le grand lit, et que les garçons tireraient à la courte paille chaque jour pour savoir qui d'entre eux devait oublier le confort d'un matelas pour une nuit et se coucher sur un canapé.

Ce soir, c'était leur dernière soirée dans ce petit village côtier à l'ouest de l'île, et comme à leur habitude, ils n'avaient pas rater l'occasion pour organiser une énorme fête ou l'alcool coulait à flot. Sanji avait préparé un véritable festin avec l'aide du cuisinier du motel, Brook jouait du piano, Usopp chantait, tandis que Luffy, Franky et Chopper dansaient en coinçant des baguettes entre leur bouche et leur nez. Nami et Zorro se disputaient, quant à eux, le titre du plus grand buveur (titre qui revint d'ailleurs à la navigatrice), et Robin regardait tout ce petit monde amusée.(1)

La fête battait son plein jusqu'à une heure du matin, et ce fut finalement Chopper et Robin, les seuls à pouvoir encore faire dix pas de suite sans tomber, qui durent aider leurs compagnons à retourner dans la chambre. Cette fois-ci, c'était Luffy qui devait s'endormir sur le sofa. Bien que cela ne le dérangeait pas trop, il se réveilla, deux heures plus tard, à cause d'un besoin pressant. Il sortit alors de la petite habitation et se dirigea lentement vers la plage, à moitié endormi. Il allait retourner d'où il venait quand il vit, à quelques mètres de lui, l'ombre d'une femme qui avait les pieds dans l'eau. Il s'en approcha.

" Ohayo, Luffy" dit la femme d'une voix sensuelle

" Eh, Nami, c'est toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu devais faire pipi, toi aussi?"

Nami s'approcha alors de lui, calmement.

" Non. En fait, je t'attendais, senchou."

" Eh ben, et moi qui te croyais couchée" dit-il en baillant "Pourquoi tu m'attendais?"

La jeune fille se tenait à présent en face de son capitaine. Elle le regardait d'une manière bizarre, que Luffy ne lui connaissait pas. Lentement, elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux – son chapeau de paille était maintenant sur ses épaules- et les fit descendre jusqu'à son cou, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller une bonne fois pour toute le jeune homme.

"N.. Nami"

" Tais-toi"

Elle s'était rapprochée d'avantage de lui, et il pouvait sentir sa poitrine venir s'écraser sur son torse, et son bas-ventre frôler son entre-jambe. Luffy sentit une sorte d'émotion bizarre l'envahir, une émotion qu'il pensait avoir déjà eue dans les bains royaux d'Alabasta.

La main douce de Nami le réveilla soudain de sa rêverie. La jeune fille dessinait de ses doigts doux et fins le contour des lèvres du mugiwara. Elle avait légèrement entrouvert sa bouche et son regard semblait vidé en cet instant. Non, cette sensation était décidément beaucoup plus forte que celle d'après le Happiness Punch.

La main de sa Nakama descendait lentement le long de son visage, de son cou, avant de venir chatouiller son torse. Nami s'était un peu éloignée de lui, et entamait maintenant l'enlèvement de sa chemise (à lui). A chaque bouton défait, ses doigts redessinaient la partie de la chair visible et bouillante. Le regard de la jeune fille était maintenant porté sur le torse de son capitaine. Elle avait posé ses deux mains tièdes dessus, et tout à coup, sans que Luffy ne s'y attende, se mit à lui lécher l'une des clavicules. Au contact de cette langue douce et chaude, le jeune garçon ne put que gémir.

" Na… Nami, qu'est ce que tu f… fais ?"

Elle ne lui avait pas répondu, mais avait préféré lui sucer sensuellement cette partie de son corps à laquelle il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention.

" Nnn… Arrête…"

Il savait très bien ce qui allait se passer si sa navigatrice n'arrêtait pas son petit jeu tout de suite, mais pour lui, il était hors de question qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit avec elle ce soir. Elle était certainement bourrée, et lui, il tenait beaucoup trop à elle pour profiter d'elle dans un moment d'inconscience.

" Pourquoi devrais-je m'arrêter alors que je m'amuse si bien ?" lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de commencer à la mordiller.

" Parce que … tu n'es pas toi-même… Tu as beaucoup trop bu.."

" Moi ?" demanda-t-elle d'une vois enjôleuse " Pas du tout! Je n'ai pas bu une goutte! Mais c'est vrai que tu me rends toute chose, cher senchou."

Il la regarda, sceptique.

"Est-ce donc un crime que de vouloir jouer un peu avec son capitaine ? "

Elle lui dit ça avec un regard si ensorceleur, avec une voix encore plus envoutante, que Luffy ne put rien dire.

Elle en profita pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, d'abord doucement, et ensuite, tandis que le jeune adolescent cédait à ses désirs et lui donnait accès à sa bouche, leur baiser devenait de plus en plus sauvage, de plus en plus bestial. C'en était trop pour le jeune pirate. Il sentait les coups de cœur de la magnifique voleuse s'accélérer contre son torse nu, et rapidement, il ne put retenir sa virilité plus longtemps. Alors, sans rompre leur baiser fougueux, il la prit par les cuisses et la souleva d'un coup sec. Elle lui sourit, et pas comme elle le faisait toujours: ce sourire-là contenait beaucoup plus de malice que d'habitude. Il reprit rapidement possession de sa bouche et l'emmena sur le sable où il l'allongea et resta au dessus d'elle, l'embrassant toujours aussi langoureusement. Il avait hâte de faire d'elle une femme, mais en même temps, un autre sentiment, beaucoup plus doux et moins fougueux, l'en empêchait. Il s'écarta un peu d'elle et la regarda. La pleine lune la lui dévoilait en toute se splendeur. Elle portait un débardeur vert qui s'enlevait au moyen d'une fermeture éclair et une mini jupe noire. Luffy lui caressa les cheveux d'une main, l'autre lui servant d'appui pour ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Ils étaient si doux, si parfumés, qu'il voulait y plonger le visage. Il s'attarda ensuite sur ces yeux noisette qui l'avaient troublé depuis leur première rencontre, puis sur ce petit nez fins, puis sur ces lèvres roses et douces, puis sur cette poitrine et ces formes qui lui faisaient définitivement perdre la tête, tant elles témoignaient de la féminité et de la sensualité de sa deuxième recrue (0). Cette fille était véritablement son pire ennemie, car il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui résister, elle dont le visage était tantôt celui d'un ange innocent et curieux, et tantôt celui de la femme la plus envoutante qu'il n'eut jamais rencontré, mais dont le corps devait certainement être celui d'un ange déchu (2) ou de la diablesse la plus sadique du monde. Justement, ce corps, il ne l'avait pas encore gouté. Il se réjouissait à l'avance de la perspective de s'aventurer dans ce terrain inconnu, de découvrir les fabuleux trésors enfuis derrière ces satanés morceaux de tissu. Il allait défaire le petit haut quand un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

" Nami … Tu es sure que tu veux aller jusqu'au bout ?" il sentait un énorme poids dans la poitrine et ne put se résoudre à la regarder dans les yeux

Elle lui souleva légèrement le menton de façon à ce que leurs regards se croisent

" Bien sûr, mon chou. Je ne regretterai rien"

'Mon chou? C'est la première fois qu'elle utilise ce mot, contrairement à une certaine personne'.

Luffy ne s'attarda pas trop sur ce détail car l'envie était de plus en plus forte. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, partant de sa bouche et descendant jusqu'à son cou. Une main commença à défaire l'habit de la jeune fille quand sa raison lui ordonna à nouveau de s'arrêter. Luffy n'était définitivement pas le genre de personne à réfléchir avant d'agir, il était même quelqu'un de très intuitif. Mais cette fois-ci, il se doutait que sa Nakama n'était pas dans son état normal et que s'il entreprenait quelque chose avec elle, il la blesserait à jamais, et ça, ça lui était encore plus insupportable que de rester sur sa faim ce soir.

" Ecoute, Nami. Je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi, plus que les autres, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il n'y a que toi qui arrives à me troubler autant, et .. pas que physiquement … Alors, alors que dirais-tu d'attendre un peu avant qu'on aille plus loin? Si demain, tu as toujours envie de … que… qu'on continue ce qu'on allait faire, on le fera, d'accord ?"

" Tu.. tu ne veux pas de moi ?"

Une larme venait de naitre au coin de l'oeil de la jeune fille. Luffy sentit la terre s'écrouler sous ses pieds.

" Non non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Seulement, je ne veux pas que tu le regrettes plus tard, car je sais que ce genre de chose est très important pour une fille (3), et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste à cause de moi. Moi, j'ai énormément envie de gouter à chaque partie de ton corps, je suis sûr qu'il est délicieux et qu'il arrivera à me rassasier, mais… mais en même temps, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir frustré."

Il eut un long silence.

"Nami,"

Encore un silence

" ai… aishiteru"

" Mugi-chan, ce que tu es mignon ~"

Nami avait posé ses mains sur ses joues, et, horreur, avait disparu pour laisser place à un Bonclay qui avait des étoiles pleins les yeux et qui saignait du nez.

" Oh zut ! J'avais oublié qu'il fallait pas que je me touche le visage avec la main gau.. Waaaaaaaaaaaah"

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un Gomu gomu no Gatling Gun venait lui faire sa fête.

Cette nuit-là, il n'était vraiment pas conseillé de se promener sur cette partie de la plage. Les pêcheurs de la région, qui devaient se réveiller tôt le matin, avaient raconté avoir entendu les horribles cris du démon de la plage qui implorait pardon au Seigneur de la mer.

" gomen, mugi-chan. Tu es vraiment fâché?" demanda l'ancien Mr. 2 qui avait à présent perdu la moitié de ses dents et dont un œil avait disparu derrière une grosse bosse. Cependant, son nez saignait encore plus que tout à l'heure.

" A ton avis ?" hurla Luffy, qui était assis sur le sable, à côté de son ami, et qui avait relevé le visage pour lui faire part de son regard meurtrier.

" Go.. Gomen. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que ça allait t'affecter autant, mon chou"

Le mugiwara avait enfoui son visage entre ses jambes.

"Moi non plus, je ne pensais pas que ça m'affecterait autant… Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Et d'abord qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais parti hier, moi"

"Eh bien en fait, je voulais prouver à Ace-chan qu'il avait tort. Il avait dit, avant son départ avec Shiro-chan (4), qu'il serait temps que son idiot de petit frère se rende compte de ses sentiments pour sa navigatrice. Moi, je pensais qu'il disait n'importe quoi, que mon Mugi-chan ne pouvait pas penser à ce genre de chose, mais lui, il m'a affirmé que même si tu ne connaissais pas encore la nature de ta relation avec elle car tu es, selon ses dires, " un gentil baka qui ne prend pas assez le temps de la réflexion", il était sûr et certain qu'elle est la personne qui compte le plus pour toi. Il a dit que quand tu t'étais endormi après l'avoir sauvé à Marine Ford, tu as prononcé son nom au moins dix fois, alors que les autres, tu ne les as cités qu'une fois. Alors, pour m'assurer qu'il a tort, je me suis changée en elle et je me suis dit que si tu allais succomber à mes charmes… je veux dire, à ses charmes, ça voudrait dire qu'Ace-chan est un merveilleux nii-san qui sait cerner son adorable petit frère et le connait par cœur, ou au moins, ben, que tu ressentais du désir pour elle. Mais toi, tu as encore fait mieux, mugi-chan! Tu as carrément déclaré la flamme de l'amour qui te transperçe le cœur et te fait… AAAAH"

" Tais-toi, Bon-chan ! Je suis encore fâché, tu sais !" hurla Luffy qui avait remis sa chemise et qui venait d'assigner un coup de poing magistral à l'ancien agent de Baroque Works

" Gomen. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant, mon chou ?"

" Oh eh bien je suis très fatigué. Je pense que je vais aller dormir. Mais j'ai une petite faim, aussi. T'aurais pas de la viande sur toi, par hasard ?"

" Hahaha ! On te changera jamais, toi ! C'est pour ça que je t'aime tant, mon chou ! Ecoute, il est plus que clair que tu aimes vraiment cette fille, alors ce que je te conseille de faire, c'est de ne surtout pas te précip… Oi, tu m'écoutes ?"

Trop tard, le garçon au chapeau de paille s'était endormi.

" Oi, Luffy, réveille-toi !"

Sanji venait de retrouver son capitaine endormi sur la plage, à côté de son ancien adversaire, Mr. 2, et tentait tant bien que mal de le réveiller.

" Ohayo, Sanji. Déjà l'heure du petit-déj?"

" Tu l'as déjà raté, baka! Maintenant il est plutôt temps de reprendre la mer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te préparer un repas dés qu'on sera parti "

" Vraiment! Génial, Sanji, t'es le meilleur ! Arigato"

" Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien. Maintenant, dépêche-toi de te préparer si tu ne veux pas fâcher Nami-swan"

Nami …

Il l'avait complètement oubliée… Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire, maintenant ? Il n'était même pas sûr de ses sentiments. Après tout, il savait qu'il l'aimait beaucoup, mais c'était surtout parce qu'elle était son amie, non ? C'est vrai que parfois, il l'avait préférée aux autres, comme cette fois où il ne s'était inquiété que pour elle après que ses Nakamas se soient fait attaquer par Ener, à Skypea, ou encore à quel point il s'était senti abattu après que Kuma l'ait fait disparaitre.

Il était maintenant au bord du Thousand Sunny, prêt à embarquer vers de nouvelles aventures avec ses chers Nakamas. Bonclay avait, quant à lui, choisi de rester encore quelques jours de plus dans cet amour de petit village, comme il disait.

La mer était calme, et chacun faisait sa besogne habituelle. Zorro surveillait l'horizon, Franky construisait une je ne sais quelle invention farfelue, Ussopp et Chopper pêchaient, Brook jouait du violon sur le pont, Nami et Robin prenaient un bain de soleil, alors que Sanji venait leur apporter des boissons rafraichissantes. Seul Luffy n'occupait pas son siège réservé, à savoir la figure de proue. Il était sur la balançoire, en train de regarder ses Nakamas. Ses yeux, cachés par son chapeau, s'étaient finalement arrêtés sur la jeune navigatrice. Elle était vraiment très jolie, dans son maillot noir. Elle était même plus que ça, elle émanait une sorte d'aura magique qui donnait envie au jeune capitaine de poser ses lèvres sur chaque partie de son corps. Luffy préféra détourner le regard et vit Sanji, alors de multitudes questions venaient se poser dans sa tête. S'il était vraiment amoureux de sa navigatrice, pourquoi n'était-il pas jaloux de son cuisinier, et pourquoi le laissait-il draguer ouvertement la jeune fille ? D'après ce qu'il a pu voir, que ce soit Shanks, Zorro, Ussopp, ou même Kohza qu'il ne connaissait pourtant pas beaucoup, les garçons amoureux ne supportaient visiblement pas qu'on flatte trop l'élue de leur cœur (5), alors pourquoi est ce que lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas ? Et puis, il avait demandé à Sanji d'aller la sauver à Thriller Bark alors qu'il aurait dû le faire, lui. Même si, après avoir quitté l'île fantôme, il avait voulu voir Nami en mariée quand son compagnon blond avait fait les louanges de la jeune fille dans sa robe blanche, il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à lui assigner la mission de son sauvetage. Pourquoi donc ? Etait-ce parce qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien l'esprit chevaleresque du jeune homme de 19 ans et à quel point cette tâche allait lui faire plaisir, ou était-ce parce qu'il se fichait ouvertement de savoir qui allait la secourir, car ce qui comptait surtout pour lui, c'était de la savoir hors de danger? De toute façon, dans les deux cas, ça voulait surtout dire que Sanji était un ami cher à son cœur et en qui il avait confiance. Alors peut-être qu'il n'était pas obligé de ressentir de la jalousie, comme les autres amoureux, peut-être que son truc à lui, c'était plutôt la confiance et l'entraide. Et puis, s'il était parti à son secours, Dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait fait à ce satané fauve qui n'avait pas seulement kidnappé sa Nami et l'avait reluquée dans son bain, mais avait aussi décidé de faire d'elle sa femme. Ça, il ne le supportait pas ! Il ne devrait y avoir que lui qui soit permis de faire ces trois choses (6)! De plus, s'il l'avait vue dans sa robe de mariée, il aurait sans doute perdu tous ses moyens. Non, vraiment, c'était mieux que Sanji ait été celui qui l'a sauvée.

Il posa à nouveau son regard sur Nami et se rappela de toutes les expressions qu'il avait vu sur son visage : la colère, l'excitation, l'inquiétude, la joie, mais aussi la tristesse. Les deux fois ou il l'avait vu pleurer à chaudes larmes étaient certainement les pires moments de sa vie. Il ne souhaitait sincèrement pas revivre ça. Il se demandait quelles expressions son joli visage allait avoir lors de leur prochaines aventures, et … ça lui donnait faim. Lui qui vivait au jour le jour, penser au futur lui prenait trop la tête.

" Sanji, meshi !"

" Mais tu viens juste d'avaler cinq portions de viande au déjeuner!"

" 'm'en fiche. J'ai la dalle"

C'est ainsi que notre mugiwara préféré ingurgita son cinquième repas de la journée alors qu'il n'était encore que deux heures de l'après midi.

Et quoi de mieux après un bon repas que de rejoindre ses Nakamas à une partie de pêche ? Le capitaine se joignit donc rapidement au tireur d'élite et au médecin de bord pour capturer les merveilles de l'océan. D'ailleurs, après plus de quatre heures à faire le plein des sardines et autres créatures maritimes minuscules, un magnifique – et gros- poisson doré tomba finalement dans le filet du petit renne, qui, avec l'aide de ses deux compagnons, réussit tant bien que mal à mettre l'énorme animal dans l'aquarium. Mais cela avait eu pour conséquence de mouiller leurs vêtements.

" Saleté d'animal" dit Usopp en se rinçant le visage "Il nous a donné du fil à retorde!"

" Shi shi shi, mais on s'est quand même bien amusé !" ria le capitaine, qui essorait sa chemise entre ses mains

" ça, c'est bien v… Ouaaaaaaaaaaah, Luffy, tu as une énorme piqure sur ton torse! Il faut vite t'appeler un médecin avant que ça ne s'infecte" hurla Chopper qui tournait en rond. D'ailleurs, ses cris avaient alerté tout l'équipage qui se pressaient à l'arrière du bateau.

" Shotto matte, Chopper. Ceci n'est pas une piqure" dit Usopp, qui était venu examiner de plus près son capitaine. "C'était plutôt une… !"

Ce deuxième cri avait d'avantage apeuré les mugiwaras, qui étaient à présent tous à côté de leurs amis, inquiets.

" Kuso, Usopp, pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ?" lança un Zorro en colère

" Oh, coucou Zorro. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. C'est juste que j'ai été surpris d'apprendre que cet idiot de Luffy a une petite copine"

" NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?" ce troisième cri collectif avait réussi à effrayer même les rois des mers, qui s'étaient enfouis en toute vitesse de ce bateau de fous.

" Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? C'est impossible!" demanda Sanji, à bord de la crise de nerf

" Eh ben vous n'avez qu'à regarder ça!" lança le fils de Yassopp en pointant le torse de son capitaine du doigt, qui, lui, les regardait bêtement sans dire un mot.

Toutes les mâchoires – à part celle de Robin- étaient tombées par terre. Juste en dessous de la clavicule droite de ce parfait crétin, un magnifique ( effroyable, super … enfin bref, chacun son avis) suçon pointait fièrement le bout de son nez.

" Kawai" sourit Robin

" Eh ben ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Je vais faire une petite sieste, moi" bailla Zorro en s'éloignant

" Supeeeeeeeeer " lança Franky en prenant sa pose habituelle

"Yohohoho ! En voilà une jolie preuve d'amour et plus si affinités ! Quelle couleur avaient ses sous-vêtements?" s'enthousiasma Brook

" Pourquoi est-ce qu'un crétin comme toi a autant de chance avec les filles !" pleura Sanji, écroulé sur le sol

" Un suçon ?" répéta Chopper

" Luffy, là, tu me déçois. Je ne croyais pas que tu pouvais me faire de telles cachoteries! " s'indigna Usopp "Alors, qui est ce ?"

" Qui est qui ?" demanda Luffy, qui ne comprenait rien

" Qui t'a fait cette marque?"

" Oh ça, eh bien en fait c'est Bon-chan qui me l'a fait .."

Le canonnier faillit s'évanouir, alors que le cuisinier reprenait des couleurs.

" Masaka, Luffy, ne me dis pas que, que tu es... un … "

" Ah. Bon-chan avait pris l'apparence d'une fille qui comptait beaucoup pour moi et …"

" C'est donc ça ? Ouf, j'ai eu peur! Franchement Luffy, tu devrais éviter de me faire une frousse pareille ! " s'exclama Usopp. Il regardait à présent son compagnon qui s'était tut tout à coup, et qui était maintenant parti comme une flèche vers le pont.

Là, haletant, il ne trouva que Robin, entrain de lire un livre qui avait l'air très compliqué.

" Oh, Luffy. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" lui sourit l'archéologue

" Où, où est Nami ?"

" Je crois qu'elle s'est retirée dans sa chambre et qu'elle a demandé à ne être dérangée sous aucun prétexte."

" P.. Pourquoi? Elle est malade ? Il faut vite prévenir Chopper !"

La jeune femme rit doucement

" Je ne pense pas, non. Elle est partie quand elle a vu la rougeur que tu as sur le torse"

" ? Pourquoi ?"

" Elle était fâchée."

Luffy ne comprenait toujours rien, et, comme à son habitude dans ses cas là, il avait incliné la tête.

" Tu ne devines donc pas pourquoi ?"

" Non!"

Robin rit de nouveau

" Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas aller lui demander, alors?"

" Bonne idée ! J'y vais tout de suite !"

Il entra dans le quartier des filles , encore ruisselant, torse nu, et s'approcha calmement du lit sur lequel se tenait la plus jeune demoiselle du bateau, accroupie sur elle-même, et étreigant fermement son oreiller

" Nami, daijobou?"

" Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu ne sais pas qu'il faut frapper à la porte avant d'entrer ?"

" J'avais envie de te voir" dit-il tout simplement

Elle se retourna et vit son énorme sourire innocent, elle eut alors envie de sourire à son tour, mais le suçon attira rapidement son attention, et elle lui tourna à nouveau le dos.

Mais ce que vit Luffy, lui, l'avait affligé: des larmes, de grosses larmes bien frustrantes. Comme il les détestait! Il s'approcha encore du lit et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa navigatrice

" Va-t-en"

" Pourquoi?"

" Je ne veux pas te voir"

" Eh ben moi, si"

" Je vais me changer. Tu comptes rester me regarder, peut-être ?" demanda-t-elle en refusant toujours de lui faire face.

" Pourquoi pas ? ça sera très intéressant!" dit-il innocemment

" Ta petite amie va se fâcher."

" Quelle petite amie? J'ai une petite amie, moi ?" questionna Luffy, surpris

Elle se retourna vers lui, avec son visage rose, sa mine boudeuse et ses yeux noyés de larmes, et pointa son suçon

" Celle qui t'a fait ça"

Il n'en revenait pas! C'est donc pour ça qu'elle s'était fâchée ? Elle croyait qu'il avait une copine ? Elle était vraiment très mignonne !

Il éclata de rire, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver encore plus. Elle essaya de le frapper, mais il retint son coup, tout en continuant de rire à gorge déployée. Ça avait l'air de vraiment la surprendre, mais elle l'était encore plus quand il se jeta sur elle, la faisant tomber à la renverse sur le lit, et la serra contre lui. Nami n'y comprenait rien, mais elle le laissait faire, en souriant. De toute façon elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à comprendre certains agissements de son capitaine. Elle posa une main sur son dos et répondit à son câlin.

Cette Nami-là sentait bon la mandarine et se comportait comme à son habitude, comme il l'aimait (7). Pas de doute, c'était bien elle, la fille dont il est tombé amoureux. Et bien que pour le moment, il préférait savourer l'instant présent, il savait bien que, tôt ou tard, il allait lui déclarer sa flamme et conquérir son cœur et son corps.

Bientôt, on entendit Sanji crier.

" Ah, c'est l'heure du dîner!" s'enthousiasma le capitaine en desserrant son étreinte. "On y va ?"

Nami lui sourit.

Cependant, ils avaient tous les deux oublié à quel point la fureur de Sanji pouvait être terrible, surtout quand un garçon entrait dans la cuisine en tenant fermement sa Nami chérie par la main.

* * *

Alors je pense que là, quelques explications s'imposent.

+ Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, en ce qui concerne Nami, Sakura (Naruto), Inoue (Bleach) et Lenalee ( DGray-Man), je ne peux pas les mettre dans un lemon. C'est pour ça que je vous laisse souvent sur votre faim, désolée

+ J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Bonclay, et mon estime pour lui a gravi des échelons en lisant le chapitre 548, alors j'ai voulu l'insérer dans une fic.

* * *

(0) Nami est-elle considérée comme la troisiéme ou la cinquiéme Mugiwara ? A ce que j'ai pu voir dans le manga, Oda-sensei a l'air de la considérer comme la deuxiéme recrue ( elle a porté deux ou trois habits ou était marqué un grand 3, et j'ai lu quelque part que son chiffre préféré est le trois. Aussi, il y a pas mal d'images ou on la voit avec Luffy et Zorro), ainsi que Luffy (toujours dans le mangas, il cite toujours son nom en deuxiéme poistion, après celui de l'ancien chasseur de pirates). Cependant, dans l'animé et nottamment l'épisode 405, quand il se souvient de sa rencontre avec ses Nakamas, la navigatrice est la quatriéme dans l'ordre. Aussi, dans pas mal d'endings (surtout des derniers Arcs ou des OAVs), elle apparait après Usopp et Sanji. J'étais si frustrée quand je ai vu ça, moi qui ai toujours pensé qu'elle était la troisiéme mugiwara !

En tout cas, pour Luffy, elle sera certainement toujours sa deuxiéme Nakama, car il n'a jamais cru en sa trahison.

* * *

(1) Je me suis faite aider par le tome 13 pour cette petite introduction

(2) Oulà je me laisse aller, moi. Pardonnez-moi mais j'aime tellement les histoires d'ange! Il fallait bien que j'y fasse allusion dans l'une de mes fics!

(3) Merci, Ace ^^

(4) Il a peur de personne, Bonclay ^^

(4) Yatta ! J'ai réussi à caser mes couples préférés de One Piece XD. Je vous laisse deviner qui est la partenaire de chacun

(5) Monsieur est jaloux mais ne s'en rend pas compte

(6) Enfin, si je ne suis pas tombée dans l'OOC

* * *

**Lexique Japonais**

Ohayo = Bonjour

Senchou = Capitaine

Mugiwara = chapeau de paille

Nakama = Compagnon/camarade

Aishiteru = Je t'aime

Gomen = désolé

Baka = idiot

Arigato = Merci

Meshi = nourriture

shotto matte = Attends (un peu)

kuso = m*rde

nani = quoi

kawai = mignon. Le mot le plus kawai du japonais XD

Masaka = impossible

Daijobu = comment tu vas


End file.
